His brother's girl
by Eileen Stardust
Summary: "I thought I told you to stay inside." He said, ignoring the warm feeling he always felt around her. She was his brother's girl. He needed to remember that. Even if Stefan was being a royal pain in the ass, as usual, he would not take the girl from him.


**This is a one shot that I couldn't get out of my head. So sad that Nina is not coming back to TVD.**

* * *

He couldn't believe he found her. She was still alive and breathing. She was okay. If he believed in Gods, he would have thanked them for keeping her alive, so he could kill her himself. Damn fool. She was a little roughed up, bleeding a little, but nothing major. Her arms were twisted behind her back, and were being used to bound her to the tree. The hybrid who attacked her was dead, a few feet away, its heart still on his hand. He threw it aside, and cleaned his hands in its shirt. He needed to calm dawn before he released her, or else he would give in to his urge and just kill her.

Their eyes crossed, and the scent of her blood invaded his senses, wreaking havoc with his mind, making him struggled to keep his vampire instincts in check. He took a step closer, and had to control his urge to sink his fangs on her sweet neck, the smell of her blood was almost overpowering. In the beginning he thought it was because she looked like Katherine, but after he came to know her, he rarely remember that they share the same features, so different they were. He was so relieved to have found her alive that he had to remember to stay mad at her.

"I thought I told you to stay inside." He said, ignoring the warm feeling he always felt around her. She was his brother's girl. He needed to remember that. Even if Stefan was being a royal pain in the ass, as usual, he would not take the girl from him. He would eventually get his head together, and flip the switch back on, and humanity Stefan was an even more pain in the ass then the Ripper of Monterey. Hell, he didn't need this. Sure, on the outside, he kept his faced of hatred towards his brother. But he was his baby brother, after all. Family. He definitely didn't want to go down the same road.

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" She said. Why, why did she always need to be saved by him. She didn't want to be indebted to him, not more than she already was. Why couldn't Carolina have found her.

He let his anger surface, the veins in her eyes starting to appear, more pronounced as he stepped closer to her. "Well, next time, I'll tie you myself, so you'll avoid getting into trouble. I was halfway to that dick's house when I had to turn back as save you sweet little as," he warned her. He reached closer, and had to restrain from touching her, caressing her. "Or I'll just rip out this damn vervain necklace and compel you to stay out of trouble" He continued, fingering the necklace with one hand, just to have something to do that did not involve fondling her, while the other one circled her body, reaching the rope that was bounding her hands. Great, no vervain. "Or I'll just kill you once and for all, and no more rescuing your sweet ass from trouble." He said, letting go of her necklace, and let his hand wonder to her neck, applying the least amount of pressure. As if he would actually kill her.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She said, trying to be bold, even if she still was terrified inside. Not terrified that he'd hurt her. She knew he wouldn't. But she swore he would never know how she really feels about him, or how scared she was of what she was feeling. It always scared her when he was this close, or when he threatened to compel her. He could make her finally let go of Stefan, and she was not ready to let go yet. Stefan never gave up on her, she can't give up on him. No matter how much his nearness stirred something in her.

"Really?" He said, taking a step even closer. He buried his face in her neck, right where her carotid artery pulsate, and forced himself not to lick his lips as her scent filled his nostrils. He smirked instead. "Because I can smell your fear, and you, my dear, smell delicious." He said, with a glint in his now red eyes, his fangs fully expanded now.

"Please, Damon, just let me go." She pleaded, when she saw his face, full vampire now. Her hands were unbounded, but he kept her arms behind her back, and forced her head back, exposing even more her neck. He pressed her to the tree trunk with his body, and she could feel his arousal.

"Why, so you can get yourself into trouble again? I think I prefer you right where you are." He said. "So sweet, so warm" he murmured, as he lightly scratched her skin with his fang, just enough to taste her blood, without really taking it. His senses were in overdrive now. He was never good with impulse control, and he had been denying himself a taste of Elena for quite a while.

"Please, Damon" Elena whimpered. She was disgusted with herself, for liking to be held in his arms, for feeling aroused when he scratched his fangs to her neck. Desire was flowing through her veins now, instead of fear, and she was afraid of Damon's reaction to her true feelings.

She felt him stiffen when he got a read on her true feelings, and she screamed when she felt him sank his fangs into her neck, which of course just spur him on. He strengthened his hold on her, and kept drinking, promising it was just a taste of her. Just a taste. He felt her go limp, and knew it was time to stop. He licked her wound, relishing in the taste of her warm, sweet blood, and kissed a path right to her lips. He kissed her then, pouring all his desire to the kiss. When he noticed she was barely responsive, he swore, and ripped open a wound of his wrist for her to drink. She quickly recovered, and noticed his wrist on her lips, and his lips on her neck, sucking at that spot right next to her shoulder, that used to drive her crazy. She avidly drank from it, his blood invading all her senses now, making her few warm, and dizzy, and bold. She curiously picked at his face, and saw only desire there. Raw, uncontrolled desire, especially when she whimpered, even though the sound was barely audible. She dropped his arm, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was powerless to stop now. She had suppressed her feeling for a long time, and now that she was finally in his arms, she would take fully advantage of it, tomorrow be damned.

Damon just growled, and picked her up, at vamp speed, wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed her against the tree trunk. She practically melt into him. She was far from being a virgin, and she and Stefan had a heathy sex life, but she always felt he was denying himself something, he was always too controlled, too restricted. There was pleasure there, sure, but she could tell there could be more, much more. Damon was the exact opposite. He denied himself nothing. He was ruthless while he took what he wanted. And in the moment, he wanted her.

His mouth was on her neck, and his hand were on her body, stroking her breasts, riding her of her clothes, until she was writhing with desire. He picked her up at vamp speed, and wrapped her legs around his waist, while he pressed her to the tree trunk. He couldn't care any less that they could be seen by anyone walking by. He sunk his fangs into her again, at the same time he entered her, and she went over the edge almost immediately. She trembled, and screamed his name, convulsing around him, feeling both the pleasure and the pain. Damon let go then. He came hard, her blood on his system, feeling her convulsing around him, screaming his name. He avidly drank from her, taking the care to stop before he drank her dry. He didn't want to hurt her, and that was a first for him. He usually suck his dates dry before he was over with them, his orgasm a lot more powerful when it hit while he was drinking from them. But this was Elena. He didn't want her to be a one night stand slash evening snack.

He almost dropped her as the feeling washed over him. He loved her. It was not just the desire to get back at Stefan, at Katherine. It was not just for the game, for the sex. He loved her. He wanted to spend forever with her. He wanted to turn her. Damn it.


End file.
